


Love is Sacrifice (Happiness isn't)

by Vintagewriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Love is Sacrifice (Happiness isn't)

The night shines with beautiful stars illuminating the sky. A loud rustling sound can be heard as the wheel of the aircraft makes contact with the ground of Seoul

The airport is surprisingly almost empty at this time of darkness. The private jet finally stops as everyone rushes to help the staff get the luggage

"Bro......Bro we are here" Chaeyoung slightly shakes Dahyun who is still in her deep sleep tired from the 18 hours flight "We landed" Still sleepy Dahyun asks suppressing a tired yawn,hands reaching her eyes to rub them 

"Yeah” Dahyun opens her eyes quickly standing up from her seat “Tired?” Chaeyoung asks getting down from the plane to stretch her arms “Just need some sleep” Dahyun mutters 

“Chaeyoung and Lisa are here to pick us up by the way” Chaeyoung speaks waving her hand towards two familiar smiling faces “Ofcourse they would it's their wedding” Dahyun responds

“I am glad you two made it” Lisa grabs their bags while Rosé opens the door for them “Thanks" Dahyun makes sure to show gratitude for her kind act quickly taking her seat beside the window “We wouldn't miss it for anything” Chaeyoung gives a quick hug to the couple before taking her seat aswell

“Thanks for the ride but it wasn't necessary guys it's late I would have called my car” Dahyun opens her mouth once Lisa hits the gas pedal

“And I would allow two jet lagged people to drive nah I want my friends alive till my wedding” Lisa chuckles “Sleep if you want to the resort is a bit far”

The city of Seoul has its own colors especially in night. It's an ocean of buildings. Dahyun rests her head on the window eyes looking at the city like a curious cat who just got into it's new home

“Thinking something" Chaeyoung whispers resting her head on her shoulder “Sleep it's nothing serious" Dahyun gives her a tired smile focusing outside again

The city she left 2 years ago. Cause she couldn't handle the restlessness of nights. Thinking she might be sleeping in someone else's arms. Jealousy,Pain, Heartbreak and Sacrifice was too much for a small person like Dahyun to handle so she just left like a ghost,like a shadow that never existed in this cruel world

“Hyun we are here” Lisa wakes Dahyun up when Chaeyoung is already gone to her room “Your stuff is already in your room here is the key it's 278. I got you a room at top floor” Lisa accompanies Dahyun to the elevator “Thanks again” Dahyun smiles as the door closes

Dahyun spends the small elevator ride reading what's written on the key card. She quickly gets in her room finding it quickly. “This place it seems familiar” She mumbles to herself dozing off to sleep

Next morning Dahyun wakes up upon getting a call from Lisa who tells her to join her for breakfast in half an hour. She quickly takes out a suitable outfit to wear before heading to shower

She puts her hair in a ponytail not wanting to deal with the wind. Putting on a simple shirt and pant with a plaid upper wear she heads outside

She looks around “I feel like I have been here before” She whispers to herself looking around. When she gets to the main hall she is immediately greeted by Nayeon and Jeongyeon “What a surprise! Hyun glad you made it” Nayeon engulfs her in a hug

“Can't believe we meet here again after 2 years after our wedding” Dahyun blinks connecting the dots. This place the place she had to sacrifice her love. The place she had to give up on her love. She blinks realizing both Nayeon and Jeongyeon are still hugging her

“Its nice to see you too unnie” She flashes a smile a fake one to be precise “Lets eat together the couple is right there” Dahyun nods grabbing a dish to take something from the buffet

“What are you doing now Dahyun” Nayeon asks while Jeongyeon feeds her “Unnie I am accountant manager for a company in Italy but I often get to travel other countries for work” She explains trying to ignore the pain rising in her heart

“I am soo proud of you. You grew up soo well, we missed you a lot. You just went away after our wedding” Jeongyeon smile radiates a bit of sadness and guilt starts to gather in her heart thinking how she broke ties with everyone

“Sometimes circumstances make you do things that you don't think you were capable of doing” Dahyun replies showing both of them a smile that was a real one this time

For the next couple of minutes they eat in silence. Dahyun thanks them in her heart for understanding her. She grabs her dish and walks away. She walks outside remembering each and every corner of the same place

“Nothing matters more than you happiness to me and if I am not your happiness and she is then I'll gladly surrender myself cause your happiness is my happiness”

She stares the calm sea the exact place where she let go of her even when she knew she couldn't let go of her. A deep sigh escapes from her mouth as she turns around not realizing someone was coming the same way

“Pardon me” She apologizes walking away when a voice stops her “Dahyunie” She closes her eyes clenching her fists hearing her name being said a very familiar face

Don't look behind. There are alarms going off. Sirens telling her to keep walking. It all goes quiet when she hears “Dahyun is this you” again. She gives up everything just to turn around. To see her again

“Mina" It leaves her lips like a faint whispers. Eyes grazing the face of the girl looking at her. Her heart skips a beat again just like it used too whenever she laid her eyes upon her

“Its been such a long time” There is something nostalgic the way Mina tilts her head with a gummy smile “Yeah.....it has been” Dahyun awkwardly scratches the back of her neck 

“Last time I saw you it was right here” Mina voice trails low expressing something Dahyun can't feel not anymore “I needed to leave—My job I got the job and had to fly to Italy next day and then life just became busier” She lies but a part of this is still truth,She left because of Mina but stayed cause she got a job there

“I missed you hyunie” Next thing Dahyun knows is Mina's arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. Mina still smells like jasmine. Just when Dahyun is about to wrap her arms around Mina a voice brings her back to reality

“Mina” It's Momo. Mina breaks the hug looking behind her to look at Momo “Dahyun ah it's great to see you again” Momo is smiling and from what Dahyun can see her eyes is aiming straight at Mina. How can she forget

“Its good to see you too unnie I have to go now. Some office work" She excuses herself walking away from them. Once they are out of sight she runs as fast as she can. Runs like there is a wave behind her ready to gulp her in

“She is here” She whispers out of breath once the closes the door of her room. She stares at the bed and the table beside her. Closing her eyes she remembers. “Its all coming back” She grabs her head looking at the exact place last time she saw Mina

Sliding against the door she hugs her knees thinking how everything is back to square one

It all starts when a 18 year old Dahyun spots a extremely beautiful girl in the class. 

“Mina please take a seat beside Dahyun, Later she will show you around”

Dahyun blinks when Mina sits beside her quickly taking out her books. Dahyun feels drawn towards the smell of jasmine coming from her

“Where are my manners? Hello I am Mina from Japan” Mina introduces herself with a smile a gummy one extending her hand “Hi I am Dahyun” A flushed Dahyun shakes her hand

That same day Mina gains a new friend in the shape of Dahyun when she shows her the campus and pays for her ice cream

6 months in Dahyun realizes she have feelings for the older girl when she shyly kisses her on her cheeks on her birthday. That same night she confirms her feelings when her heart beats abnormally looking at the japnese girl who was asleep on her shoulder

8 months in Dahyun realizes her feelings are more than just a simple crush. She starts to avoid Mina in hopes of getting rid of these feeling but it only fires back when a week later she spots a weeping Mina outside her house looking like a lost child in a snow storm

“Unnie have you gone insane. Did you see the snow. Why were you crying” Dahyun bombards her with questions while taking care of a still sniffling Mina who looks incredibly tiny like this

“Dahyunie you have been ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Are we not friends anymore? Tell me I will apologise” Dahyun wants to beat herself for making Mina cry like that. 

After thinking about it she decides to just tell her the truth. “Unnie promise me this won't affect our friendship” Dahyun holds Mina's hand “I promise" Mina squeezes her hand waiting for her to speak

“Unnie I think I like you. I like you more than just a friend”

It's silence. 

“I am sorry Hyunie but I don't think I am ready for any relationship”

There is a huge storm in her heart. But she knows she has to be strong. She she smiles. Smiles like the brightest star in the sky

“No need to be sorry I told you this won't affect our friendship. Just shooting an arrow in the dark”

Just when Dahyun thinks she have ruined everything. Mina gives her a ray of hope

“How about I let you court me. And maybe I'll change my mind” Dahyun looks up to meet Mina's eyes. She is smiling still holding her hand. So Dahyun holds to the last string of hope

Just when Dahyun thinks everything is going really well. 1 year of courting Mina goes extremely well. They get to know each and everything about each other. Still remaining friends

“Thanks for the date Hyunie I really loved it" Mina gummy smile was enough to give away that she was really happy “I am glad you enjoyed it” Dahyun responds standing outside her house

“I'll see you tomorrow then” Dahyun places her hand inside her pocket bidding goodbye “Stay Safe and Goodnight” Mina does something unexpected. Just when Dahyun is about to turn around Mina cups her face placing a kiss inches away from her lips leaving Dahyun dumbfounded

That night she couldn't sleep touching the exact same spot again and again

Her whole world crashes down when a new Japanese student arrives. The first time she saw her Mina was with her and she couldn't help but notice a slight change in her

Mina changed. She started hanging out with Momo. Leaving Dahyun out of the picture. Dahyun ignores the pain in her heart seeing them close

“I am late” She mumbles to herself running through the corner trying to reach the dorms. Her foot hits the corner of the wall and she stops. 

“Mina listen to me I will fix it” Dahyun doesn't want to listen but hearing her name stops her “No you won't Momo you did it before and you are doing it again. I need to go Dahyun must be waiting” Dahyun can head the anger in her voice

“Why do you care about her soo much” 

“Then what should I do care about you when you left me I have other things to do Momo”

Dahyun hears footsteps so she runs as fast as she can to get to the dorm before Mina. Thankfully she get there before Mina. Who arrives a minute after her

“I am home” Mina says but it's not how she usually says it “Welcome home. Minari sorry I just got here. My class ended late” Dahyun places her books on her table “Its fine I am not hungry”

In the middle of the night Dahyun feels something waking her up. Upon opening her eyes she spots Mina sleeping with her,arms protectively wrapped around her waist.

She doesn't get to sleep much that night thinking about what she saw earlier

They graduate together. But Dahyun sees Mina smiling at Momo rather than her. She has grown up a lot from that 18 hear old Dahyun who had a crush on her seatmate

“Dahyun what happened" Mina comes rushing to Dahyun when Dahyun invites her over to a restaurant “Unnie tell me what is happening” She is beyond frustrated by this back and forth going on

“What do you mean hyunie” Mina asks. Dahyun wants to laugh. Does she really not know or is she just pretending “I know......I know about you and Momo unnie I knew for a long time” Mina goes speechless

That night Dahyun gets to know everything. How Mina had 2 other japanese friends. How her and Momo dated for 2 years. How Momo broke up with her for their other friend Sana. How Momo came back. 

“I think we should stop then unnie” Dahyun gives up everything. 

“What do you mean?” Dahyun feels helpless when she can't pinpoint why Mina eyes feel empty “I have been courting you for soo long if something was going to happen it would have happened. Just let's stop all this. I feel like I am holding you back”

“Dahyun listen to me” Mina tries to stop her by hugging her tightly in the alleyway behind the restaurant “Unnie think about this. I have seen the way you look at her. It's the same how I look at you. I'll drop you home”

She stays in her parents house for a week not going anywhere. Then she gets a wedding invitation from her so called mothers. Nayeon and Jeongyeon are already getting married. She is thankful for their existence. Without them she won't be able to endure all the pain

“Dahyunie made it” Nayeon happily hugs her when Dahyun arrives at the resort “I wouldn't miss it for anything unnie” Dahyun smiles for the first time in weeks seeing her unnies happy

Her bubble doesn't lasts long when she spots both Mina and Momo there too. She gets lucky in avoiding them throughout the wedding week. But it also goes down the drain just a day before wedding when they play a drunk game of truth and dare. 

Her biggest nightmare comes true when Mina and Momo both join. The games goes on until a drunk Jeongyeon gives Mina a dare “Kiss the person you want to kiss here” 

Dahyun clenches her fists when Mina stans up from her place. Momo is proudly looking straight in her eyes. Mina walks towards her. But Mina doesn't stop Infront of Momo. She stops infront of her

Dahyun is dumbfounded when Mina cups her face closing the gap between them. Her lips taste like alcohol mixed with cherry juice. She knows this is going to hurt her. But she kisses her back anyways

When Mina pulls back breathless. There are shouts of teasing everywhere. Dahyun looks at Momo who clearly looked hurt and went away.

Dahyun plans on leaving too but when she spots a stumbling Mina on the beach she thinks otherwise

“Unnie where is your room” She supports the older girl by holding her waist “278” Mina mumbles wrapping her arms around Dahyun who takes her back to her room

Dahyun places her on the mattress turning around to leave when Mina pulls her making her fall on top of her “I missed you hyunie” Mina opens her eyes staring right into Dahyun's soul “Unnie you're drunk” Dahyun tries to get up when Mina tightens her hold around her waist

“I am not” Mina responds “I am not drunk. Everything that happened only happened cause I wanted to” Dahyun widens her eyes “Why” She whispers

“Is it bad that I want you” Mina whisper eyes flickering to her lips

“I am not the only one you want” Dahyun replies trying to avoid the fluttering feeling in her chest

Next thing both them know is their lips colliding with each other burning everything that is left as the night passes away in a bliss

Dahyun leaves Mina in the morning when she is still asleep. She gets ready for the wedding. Last night is still a dream. She feels happy bit a part of her still isn't satisfied

In the wedding she sees Mina and Momo exchanging glances. Dahyun knows a dream is supposed to stay as a dream when she sees the way Mina looks at Momo. After the wedding the drags Mina away from the crowd to the sea

“Stop this please I beg you”

“Dahyun”

“Please unnie I know you have feelings for her last night isn't going to change anything”

“I want her it's true but I want you too”

“You can't be greedy unnie”

“What about you”

“Nothing matters more than you happiness to me and if I am not your happiness and she is then I'll gladly surrender myself cause your happiness is my happiness”

Dahyun leaves the wedding early packing her stuff. She stops by Mina's room to see her last time. But when she sees Mina kissing Momo with a smile she leaves without any other word

She takes one last look at everyone before bidding a goodbye to the city of Seoul and her old life

Mina walks silently along the shore images of Dahyun flashing in her mind again and again. Momo observes her change in behavior quickly “Thinking about her” Momo asks

“She changed. I can't see the old Dahyunie in her. Deep down I know it's because of me” Mina sighs are enough to show how sad she feels

“Can't deny that” Momo spots a familiar figure waving at her. The closer she gets the bigger her smile gets

“How do I tell her that I still want her” Mina eyes are begging for an answer and answer no one beside Dahyun can tell her

“Be brave Mina" Momo opens her arms for Sana who throws herself in her arms capturing her lips “I missed you babe" Sana exclaims breaking the kiss to greet Mina too “Hey Minari I am glad you two made it after that mess up” Mina rolls her eyes thinking how they missed their flight

“Babe did you eat something” Momo asks “I was waiting for you two” Sana stares at Mina who was looking the sea “Mina you seem down did something happen” Sana questions wrapping her arms around Mina's waist

“Dahyun is here. It's the first time we have seen her since Nayeon and Jeongyeon's wedding” Momo quietly answers

“Oh”—“Lets eat” Mina walks away grabbing a dish

Dahyun spots a girl struggling with the elevator. She wants to help her but seeing her laugh hysterically like that makes her want not to

“Miss are you fine” Dahyun raises her eyebrow looking at girl trying to get her dress out from the elevator “Yes but my dress is stuck I shouldn't have worn such a long dress for the bachelors party” She giggles again and Dahyun thinks maybe she is also a guest 

“Ah I see let me help” Dahyun tries to open the elevator but its useless since it won't open “See it won't come out” She pouts 

Dahyun pulls the dress downwards inserting her card inside the elevator opening the door enough to pull the dress out

“Oh My God you're an angel” The girl gives her a quick tight hug sending Dahyun into panic mode “My pleasure”

“Are you heading to the bachelors party of the 97s” Dahyun asks taking a guess “Oh yes” She replies after fixing her dress 

They walk together is silence with Dahyun rubbing her hand together due to nervousness and the girl humming happily

The first thing Dahyun sees reaching the seaside bar is Mina and Momo together “Here she is” Momo exclaims holding Sana's hand. Dahyun looks at Sana and then the two girls scolding her

“We told you,you should have come with us. What if Dahyun didn't find you” Sana claps happily “This is Dahyun. She is soo pretty" Sana excitedly shakes Dahyun's hand who is still beyond confused

“Dahyun this is Sana our childhood best friend” Mina introduces both of them to each other “Ah Dahyun thank you for helping me there such an angel” Sana happily tells Momo how she helped her and takes her to the bar leaving Mina alone with Dahyun

Dahyun grabs a drink and sits on an empty table in the corner “Mind if I join” Mina asks raising her glass “Sure unnie” Dahyun answers with a sigh gulping down her drink 

“Dahyunie join us” A clearly drunk chaeyoung sits on her lap snuggling on her neck. Mina widens her eyes “Chaeyoung baby you are clearly drunk so quickly get up” Dahyun says nonchalantly

“You are no fun" She whines “Wait till I call Tzuyu” Chaeyoung immediately gets up pouting “You always play the Tzuyu card”—“I don't want to be killed by Tzuyu for dancing with her drunk girlfriend”

Mina sighs in relief as she gulps her second shot of the night. “Chaeyoung got herself a girlfriend” Mina mumbles “She did on a trip around Milan she spotted this girl with her dog and embarrassed herself and now they are dating” Dahyun replied

“Milan?”

“My job I mentioned before”

“Your job that made you leave abruptly and made you cut ties with everyone” Mina says grabbing another shot from a waiter

“What do you want me to say” Dahyun question looking at Mina who is already on her feet to leave “That I was a coward" and Mina is already gone

Dahyun massages her forehead walking beside the shore. Mina's eyes. Her words it keeps going around. Is there something she missed

Dahyun looks in a distance to see Momo and Sana walking too. Hand in hand. Sana is talking. Momo is listening with a smile. That same smile

Dahyun focuses on the sea.

“I really like the sea" Mina confesses with a gummy smile

“Then we will come here every week” Dahyun smiles running on the shore holding her hand

“Dahyun" Dahyun snaps out from her thoughts when Momo is standing right beside her “Ah yes” Dahyun answers

“Actually Sana is drunk so I am taking her back to our room. Can you please keep an eye on Mina" Dahyun nods wordlessly while Momo goes away with Sana

“You are doing this to yourself Dahyun” She mumbles walking back in hopes of finding Mina. She finds her quickly on the dance floor dancing with Lisa who is as drunk as Mina

“Mina let's go” She grabs her wrist detaching her from Lisa who is already attaching herself to Rosé “I wanna dance” Mina mumbles wrapping her arms around Dahyun's neck swaying back and forth

“Mina you are drunk let's go" Dahyun whispers again “You are mean Dahyun you don't let me get near you” Dahyun is taken aback when Mina slowly sinks in her arms

She holds her in her arms taking her to her room. She thinks she will definitely regret it in the morning but she doesn't know her room so it's the only option

After laying a subconscious Mina on the mattress she covers her with a comforter “Hyunie you are leaving me again” Mina whispers tears forming in her eyes “I am just closing the door” Dahyun answers loosening her shirt,sitting on the sofa to revisit some memories

“Why did you leave me Hyunie" Mina sits wrists curling around the fabric of comforter. Dahyun sighs. It's like she is forcing herself to go through that pain again

“Cause I wasn't the one who made you happy” Dahyun replies walking towards the bed to put the drunk girl to sleep “How can you decide my happiness on your own” Mina mumbles 

It reminds Dahyun of the night the spend together 2 years ago. It all feels like deja vu. Like Mina hands wrapped around her neck and how she is already closing her eyes waiting for their lips to collide. Dahyun wasn't to feel the pain once again. Their lips brush against each other

“We can't” Dahyun pulls back standing up “Why can't we” Mina sounds like it hurted her. Well but it's the taste of her own medicine “I can't......I can't put myself through all that pain again.....The next morning you aren't going to be mine.....you have Momo.....I have no one” Dahyun breaths out unable to control her tears

“Why do you think I have Momo” Mina asks holding her hand stopping her from leaving

“Cause you love her not me and even if I love you I am not the one you love” Dahyun wipes her tears allowing Mina to hold her hand “But I love you” Mina confesses “You don't you are saying this cause you are drunk” 

“I am drunk.....but not drunk enough to tell you that I love you” 

“Its not possible you and Momo. I saw you two kissing that morning”

“I did kiss Momo......we did get together but just for a month.....Momo left me once for Sana ........We both called it off when we knew we were meant to be....our hearts belonged to someone else.... Her heart belonged to Sana and Mine it always belonged to you”

Dahyun remains quite when she turns around tugging Mina inside the comforter “I need to hear this again from you when you wake up ” She presses a kiss on her forehead laying beside her “Goodnight Hyunie"—“Goodnight Mina”

The next morning Mina wakes up to a cold empty bed again. She grabs her head and looks around. 

Momo dropped your dress here take the hangover pills and get dressed wedding is going to start at 4

Mina massages her head thinking about her conversation with Dahyun last night. “I've hurted her soo much” She sighs getting up 

She looks outside the window to see a lot of people rushing to make things perfect for the couple that is happily watching it

Dahyun breathes slowly taking everything in. It's relaxing when she is alone on the shore with no one else to disturb her. Her whole life she waited for a certain girl but her heart doesn't feel at ease

“What is this feeling” She asks herself. She should feel happy? But it's like nothing. She feels numb now. Maybe that's what happens when emotions overflow

“You two may kiss now” The whole beach is filled with cheers as the lovebirds finally seal their marriage with a kiss

“Its party time” Lisa announces excusing herself and her life to change their clothes 

Mina gets up looking for Dahyun. The girl was awfully quiet. The whole wedding she looked out of place

The search ends rather quickly when she spots Dahyun sitting near the shore. She quietly takes her place sitting beside her

“What are you thinking” Mina asks quietly “Life” Dahyun responds playing with the sand surrounding them

“About yesterday I mean all of that hyunie” Mina knows she has to be courageous this time to get Dahyun back so she starts it “I know you do”

“Mina I loved you a lot like a lot. If you told me to get stars for you I would do anything to get them just to make you happy. But there is this uncertainty in my mind” Dahyun looks at her and she regrets cause she didn't expect Mina to smile

“I get that I was in a similar situation. I would never judge you for thinking what's better for your heart” Mina words are like an assurance she needs

“Mina....I..... You're in my mind all the time......Those stars I see them sinking....... Yesterday when you confessed I should have been happy but I am not” Dahyun sighs placing her hand on Mina's hand

“I can't change that can I......Years ago someone said if you love someone deeply what matters is their happiness not ours” Mina squeezes her hand with a sympathetic smile

“The Moon is beautiful tonight Hyunie” Mina speaks after a long silence. Both of them admiring the view Infront of them while everyone is busy partying

“It is” Dahyun looks at her. It feels like she is 18 once again. Her hearts does a whole backflip looking at her. The way moonlight is illuminating her face at all the right places. Her moles looking like constellations in the night sky. 

“Dahyun” Mina's voice is a faint whisper lighter than a feather. She turns to face her. There is a look in her eyes she is familiar with it. Last time it ended with a kiss near her lips. But Dahyun is anticipating it

So when the staring competition does end Dahyun gathers the courage to cup the side of her face connecting their lips. There is no shock when Mina immediately kisses her back. Her hand curling around Dahyun's neck

When they pull back it's filled with breathless pants “How about I let you court me. And maybe I'll change my mind” Dahyun gets up looking at Mina who is grinning getting a hold of Dahyun's hand to get up

Two of them walk along the shore in silence. When it's time to go back. Mina gathers courage to hold Dahyun's hand and when she doesn't retreats she knows she is in love

“I'll see you tomorrow then Hyunie” Mina feels awkward standing outside Dahyun's room with a stupid smile. Dahyun looks around with a smile which later turns into a giggle confusing Mina

“You are still slow" Dahyun mutters “What....”—“You don't need to court me when I am all yours” Dahyun grabs her waist pulling her closer “I don't know what to say” Mina blushes “Say those words to me"

“I love you Dahyun"

“Mina”

“Yes”

“Say it again”

“I love you"

“Arent you going to say it back”

“I thought you were courting me. It takes a lot to get Kim Dahyun to confess"

“Yah....I am leaving” Mina pouts getting away from Dahyun who is still all smiles. Dahyun pulls her closer again this time inside the room “Wha..”—“I love you” 

Maybe there Mina truly realizes what happiness is when she spots Dahyun still beside her in the morning with her arms wrapped around her waist


End file.
